The Pink Rose
by Quillink14
Summary: "I am burdened with a curse...I wish to be rid of it" Sonic answered. Marlie nodded her head interested. "And what burden might this be?" she asked. Sonic paused before replying, "To be free of my blood-lusting self." The blue hedgehog answered, flashing his fangs. The power to be free of his vamp. heritage and the power to have ultimate power lies within the heart of Amy Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my fourth story that I'm currently writing. I must warn you that my updates may be slow. I've surprised myself by writing a vampire story. I'm not into vampires at all, but ever since this idea entered my head, I've been unable to get rid of it.**

SONIC, AMY, AND ALL KNOWN SONIC CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY SEGA AS WELL AS THE PLANET MOBIUS. Landyn Ivan Hunter is mine as well as Dennis the fox and the plot. Hope it is okay, let me know how I could improve this chapter.

**Chapter One-The Pink Rose**

The moon was half-full that dark night. The stars shone brightly done over Mobius as the inhabitants slept peacefully.

Two figures walked silently through a dense forest: One wore simple black clothes and the other wore a long coat that covered him completely.

"Almost there Master Sonic" the small Mobian Fox said over his shoulder. The Mobian now identified as Sonic, didn't respond. A few minutes later, an eerie old house could be seen through the trees. No one came down here unless they had business with Mystic Marlie, the old fortune teller. When the two Mobians came to the front of the house, Master Sonic pulled his servant aside.

"Dennis, I want you to wait out here. Normal Mobians like yourself can be greatly affected by what they see in there" Sonic said. Dennis nodded. Sonic turned to the door and knocked. The door creaked open and revealed an old female buffalo.

"Mystic Marlie?" Sonic asked.

"Who are you? What's your business here?" she asked in a croaky voice. Sonic ignored her first question.

"I seek to be lifted of a burden I have been weighted down with since my birth" the hedgehog answered.

"You did not answer my first question" the old buffalo said. Sonic hesitated than said in a quiet voice:

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog of the Meraldo realm." The news quickly sunk in; Mystic Marlie opened the door to let the hedgehog in.

"Come right in then" she said. Sonic regarded her with a nod and walked into the household. The door closed behind Sonic with a creak. The old Buffalo led the hedgehog down a dark corridor to a small room. The room was ill-lit and had items all over the place Before him was a small chair in front of a desk with another chair behind it. Behind that was a thick, dark blue curtain. Sonic's eyes were made for the darkness and so he found his way around easily. He sat down on a small, old chair opposite an old desk at which Marlie sat behind, in front of the curtain.

"What do you wish to know?" the old cow asked.

"I am burdened with a curse that has lived throughout my whole family line. I wish to be rid of it" Sonic answered. Marlie nodded her head interestedly.

"And what burden might this be?" she asked. Sonic paused before replying.

"To be free of my blood-lusting self." The blue hedgehog answered and flashed his fangs.

"A vampire…you wish to become what exactly then?" the buffalo said.

"I wish to be a normal Mobian-free of this Vampian curse" Sonic answered. Mystic Marlie thought for a few moments.

"You know this will mean your family honour will be non-existent if you become a normal Mobian, and this will cost you something very valuable."

"I know. Both are things I am willing to sacrifice" Sonic said, his tone showing he had thought long and hard over those things.

"Very well. You wish to know how you can be free of your blood-lusting ways-or this curse-and become a normal Mobian" Marlie said for affirmation. Sonic nodded.

"The price for this knowledge will be the golden chain passed down throughout your family's generations." Sonic blinked with pain.

"But it's my greatest possession" Sonic said.

"Do you value it more than your desire to be normal?" Marlie asked. Sonic took a few moments to think about it; after much consideration, he took a golden chain that had a sapphire amulet attached to it, from around his neck. With great reluctance, he handed it over to the cow.

"I must converse alone with the great being of Chaos to give you the answers that you seek" Mystic Marlie said standing up and walking behind the thick, dark blue curtain behind her. Sonic remained seated, awaiting his answer. It was several minutes before Marlie returned. The old buffalo sat down. She appeared somewhat worn out.

"Chaos has given to me this message: To be rid of you Vampire heritage, you must search for and capture the tender heart of faithfulness and drink of the Beloved Pink Rose's blood."

Sonic memorised those words, pondering the meaning.

"I am not allowed to tell you the meaning of the prophecy-that is your test; but I will warn that there is another who seeks the beloved Rose as well, but for reasons of power and control over all the kingdoms of this Universe" Mystic Marlie said. Sonic memorised those words as well.

"I'll bear it in mind. Are you able to identify this other life form?" Sonic asked.

"All I can tell you is that he is a fellow Vampire. I have given you more than you asked for; now be off" the old cow said. Sonic stood up and dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank-you for your time, Mystic Marlie" he said politely.

"I make my living from it. I'll trust you to make your own way out" the buffalo said dismissing him. Sonic bowed slightly in farewell and turned to leave.

Outside, Dennis awaited his Master. He let out a sigh of relief when Sonic exited the house.

"Master Sonic, I trust you found the answers you sought?" the black fox asked.

"I found all I needed and a bit more" Sonic answered. "Now let us be out of this dark forest. I feel the moon's light urging my predator self to awaken" the hedgehog said.

"Of course sir" Dennis said and led the way back to Castle Meraldo.

.oO0Oo.

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEE-WHACK! The pink hedgehog groaned in annoyance.

"_Morning already?" _she thought sleepily. The pink hedgehog rolled onto her back. "Can't be late for work today: I'll get fired if I show up late third time in a row" Amy told herself. With a strong-willed mind, Amy dragged herself out of her cosy bed and turned on her shower. Within a few minutes she was dressed and heading down stairs to cook herself some scrambled eggs and vegemite toast. She flushed it down with a tall glass of orange juice and spent ten minutes in the bathroom-brushing her teeth, applying a bit of make-up, fixing her quills…you know the things that girls do. Within forty minutes she was ready for work. She left her door locked and ensured all her windows were closed before leaving her small house.

The petite hedgehog breathed in a deep breath of sweet, fresh air. Her jade-coloured eyes took in the soft, blue sky as she felt the warmth of the sun's rays upon her pink fur.

"_Beautiful day"_ she thought and started walking towards Hira Town. The Town was pretty big, full of buildings and roads with a large garden park in the middle. The place, like all other populated areas, was fairly busy. Amy walked down the busiest Street Market in the small city, to a big and well-known café: The Pride of Hira Town. Amy pushed the door open and walked to the kitchen.

"Amy, you're early" a familiar voice called. Amy turned to greet her fellow waitress.

"Hi Mandy," Amy answered the approaching brown raccoon. "I couldn't let the boss down a third time."

"Well hurry up and start waiting, he'll be here soon" Mandy said throwing Amy a black apron with the café's logo on it. Amy put it on and tied up the straps at the back. She grabbed a notepad and a pen from the register on the way and stood by the door, ready to welcome some guests.

The morning was slow as usual. The only customers Amy waited on were couple of couples and four regulars. She worked four hours straight and took a 20 minute break at 11'o'clock. She worked till 2'o'clock that, the busiest time of day.

"_Craig should be here any minute now. Hope he's not late, I'm feeling tired" _Amy thought as she delivered several dirty dishes to the kitchen where Mandy took them to clean. The small bell rung, signalling the door had opened. Amy turned to see a tall yellow hedgehog enter. He had blue streaks in his quills that were lined with black. He wore simple clothes-black pants, long, brown jacket with the collar sticking up and a blue top. His eyes were the bluest she'd ever seen.

"Wow boy. Check out the hot hog that just walked in" Mandy said impressed. Amy glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well go on, do your job!" she said and gave Amy a little shove towards the handsome hedgehog. Amy swallowed and walked over to said hedgehog. His eyes met hers as she came over.

"Just one seat, sir?" she asked trying to stop her voice from shaking. The hedgehog looked her up and down.

"I suppose so, unless Ms. Rose would care to join me" he answered with a small smile.

_Oh my goodness he's flirting with me!"_ Amy thought both embarrassed and shocked; and then she realised he knew her last name.

"How do you know my name?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Lucky guess. You do remind me of a rose. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your full name?" the hedgehog asked.

"I-it's Amy. Amy Rose" Amy replied. Something flashed through the hedgehog's eyes, but it was gone before Amy could discern it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms Rose. My name Landyn Ivan Hunter" the hedgehog took Amy's hand and kissed it gently. Amy felt a little faint and bewildered.

"Shall I show you to your table?" she asked.

"Lead the way" Landyn said. Amy turned around and lead him to a single seated table. The Landyn followed Amy to a table by a glass-walled waterfall. Sitting down, Landyn picked up the menu and scanned through it. After about three minutes Amy lost her patience.

"Does anything interest your stomach?" Amy asked preparing to jot down an order.

"I don't know…could you advise me?" the yellow hedgehog asked, putting down his menu. Amy tried to ignore his deep blue eyes as they bore into her.

"Well there is our fine meatloaf with Ceaser Salad that tastes quiet lovely. Or perhaps our tomato soup or Chicken Palmas Alma." the handsome hog continued to watch Amy, trying to look like he was thinking about his meal.

"I think I'll try a meatloaf. Hold the salad" Landyn finally answered. Amy quickly jotted the order down.

"Alright, it should be ready in a few minutes" she said taking his menu and walking away to give the order to the kitchen. Landyn watched her through slightly narrowed eyes.

"_She's the one. The Beloved Pink Rose"_ he thought. His tongue slid over his teeth, pausing over his two sharp fangs.

"_It's only a matter of time now."_

* * *

**Well, there you go. Upon reflection, i think i could have written a little more descriptively. Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. Other chapters will most likely be longer. Please let me know what you think of it or at least let me know that you've read it. Even a simple "I read it" comment will be accepted. **


	2. Chapter 2-Attacked

**Here it is! The second chapter! I want to thank all of you reviewers! Letting me know that you're interested in this story will certainly give me bigger motives to continue writing and up-dating as soon as I can. **

**I want to thank PoC for all your feed-back. You're my BEST supporter!**

SONIC, AMY, TAILS, AND ALL KNOWN SONIC CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY SEGA AS WELL AS THE PLANET MOBIUS. Landyn Ivan Hunter is mine as well as Dennis the fox and the plot.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and alert me of any grammatical errors or parts I could've done better in and stuff! I want to make this story as enjoyable as it can be for you guys!

* * *

**Chapter Two-Attacked**

The full moon shone down over the quiet land. The dark shadows of the forest provided a fine place for a midnight hunt. Nocturnal animals searched for their food, whilst keeping a weary out for predators.

A white-tailed deer nibbled on a lush patch of long grass, its ears continuously swivelled around to catch all the sounds of the forest, discerning the usual noises from the sounds that suggested a nearby predator.

Hidden in the long grass, barely three metres away from the white-tailed deer, a hungry predator crouched, his green eyes on the nocturnal animal. The medium-blue coloured hedgehog crawled a little closer to his prey; he froze when the deer raised its head and glanced around. Its nose twitched as it detected an unfamiliar scent. Sonic felt his body quivering in sick delight. The deer suddenly turned and bounded away. It hadn't even moved two metres before the blue vampire struck a deathly blow to the graceful animal's head; the deer was dead before it hit the ground.

Sonic walked over to its front and kneeled down by the animal's head. He ran his tongue over his fangs before sinking his sharp teeth into the deer's skin.

An orange-yellow fox with two tails walked into the view of the killing site. The fox had been waiting for his friend to make his kill before approaching: experience had taught him to wait until his friend had drunken his fill. The fox's ears twitched as they heard the sound of his friend drinking the deer's blood. Deciding it was okay, the kitsune quietly walked into plain view of the hedgehog.

Sonic's ear had twitched when he heard the familiar footsteps of his friend, Tails, he paused and glanced up at his friend.

"I'll advise you to keep your distance. I'm not always able to control myself" Sonic said and continued to feed.

"I've important news for you. Dennis said that you would want to know as soon as possible" Tails said, keeping his eyes on Sonic as the hedgehog continued to drink the deer's blood. It was several minutes before Sonic finally finished. He licked his lips and wiped the blood from his mouth. Tails felt the blue hedgehog wanted to say something, so the fox remained silent. The blue hedgehog stood up and sighed.

"It's been nearly two years since the fortune teller's prophecy, and I still haven't found it" Sonic said he looked away from the dead deer and up through the leaves to the moon. He could feel the monster inside him delighting in the night and the light of the moon.

"I couldn't control the urge to feed under this full moon." Sonic continued. "I fear animals will soon not be enough to satisfy my thirst" the blue hedgehog said. Tails looked down, sad for his friend.

"Perhaps your blood-lust will soon be over, yet at the same time you'll face a new trouble." Tails said. Sonic turned to his friend in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Tails took a breath before answering.

"Hunter has found the Rose."

Sonic felt himself tense.

"Where is he now?" the blue vampire asked.

"He's in Hira Town, watching her" Tails answered.

"Her?" Sonic questioned.

"The Rose is not an actual flower as you had thought it might be. My spies have reported to that she is a pink hedgehog; she's called Amy Rose."

"Amy…the name means 'beloved'" Sonic muttered with realisation. "How long has he known?" Sonic asked.

"Around about a week now; I suspect he'll make his move very soon" Tails said. Sonic frowned in thought.

"Then I'd better get to her before he does" Sonic said full of determination.

"I'll go with you. You'lll look less suspicious with a companion" Tails said. Sonic let a small smile cross his muzzle.

"You don't need a reason to come with me, friend."

Tails looked down somewhat sheepishly.

"Come. I must prepare for my departure" Sonic said and walked with his close friend out of the forest.

.oO0Oo.

Ding-Ling! Amy glanced back to the door to see Landyn walk in. Amy let a dreamy sigh out. It's been a week since he'd first come to the café. Amy put on a smile and walked over to the yellow hedgehog.

"Eat in or take away?" Amy called, getting his attention.

"Miss Rose, you appear to be ever more so beautiful each day. I'll be eating in" Landyn answered.

"Right this way the, Sir" Amy said turning around to lead him to his usual table. There were a few other customers having a small meal; Mandy was busy preparing food along with her fellow chef workers.

"What can I get you this morning?" Amy asked after Landyn had seated himself.

"I'll just a glass of water" he answered. Amy jotted it down with a small frown.

"That's it?" she asked.

"I've decided to keep to my special diet for a while" Landyn replied; Amy simply nodded. She didn't notice Landyn's hand hover over to his mouth.

"One glass of water coming right up" Amy said and went to go place the order at the kitchen. Landyn's blue eyes stared after the pink hedgehog in hunger.

"_Tonight, Rose. You will be mine."_

Landyn was ripped from his thoughts when a familiar scent reached his nose. The vampire's eyes slowly scanned the café, and then studied the Mobians outside, through the windows. Landyn's blue eyes couldn't spot him, but his sensitive nose told the hedgehog that _he_ was here.

"She's mine, Sonic" Landyn whispered.

On the roof of a double-storey hotel, Sonic stood watchfully over his enemy. Tails sat by an outdoor table eating his breakfast.

"He knows I'm here" Sonic stated and walked over to join his friend.

"Don't be surprised. You know he'll detect your presence from a mile or so away: he hates you a lot" Tails said through a mouthful of food. Sonic didn't respond: he knew Tails was right.

"I suspect he will move in on her tonight. I'll need to prepare myself" Sonic said. After a moment's thought he added: "And I'll need you to come with me, in case I cannot fight the monster inside of me under the moon tonight."

"And how am I supposed to stop you while you're in a famished mood?" Tails asked finishing his meal.

"Hit me really hard" Sonic answered. Tails looked up at him with a raised eye brow.

"You seriously think that'll work?" the fox asked.

"It'll give me time to gain control of myself" Sonic answered. Tails shrugged.

"Alright then; don't blame me if a lump appears over the next few days" Tails said with an evil smile. Sonic glanced at his friend and saw the small smile.

"Let's hope it won't come to any of that then" he said; and with that, Sonic stood up and went back to his watchful perch.

.oO0Oo.

Amy sighed with relief as her final shift for the day ended. It was almost 9:30p.m. The Café had shut almost fifteen minutes ago. Mandy had finished her shift earlier that day and so wouldn't be walking with Amy home. Amy had had to stay and give the floor a quick mop. Amy said a quick good-bye to a few co-workers and left the café. A cold breeze engulfed her as soon as she stepped outside. The pink hedgehog shivered and drew her jacket tighter about her body. Taking a deep breath, Amy began the long walk home.

A pair of hungry eyes followed the pink hedgehog as she started walking. The Mobian smiled, revealing a pair of long, sharp white fangs.

"This is almost too easy" Landyn thought with an evil glint in his eye. The vampire left his spot and silently trailed after the pink hedgehog.

The path home led through the Moonlit Forest and then through the rolling green hills on which Amy's house was set. It was about a forty-five minute walk and a fifteen minute bus ride from Town to home.

"_I've got to stop working so late at night"_ Amy thought. The Moonlit Forest loomed ahead; the pink hedgehog turned her jade eyes up at the star-lit sky as she walked along. The sight almost took her breath away. Millions and millions of tiny bright lights illuminated the navy blue night sky; the waning crescent moon light was hidden behind heavy grey clouds.

"_Maybe a quick midnight walk isn't too bad"_ The pink hedgehog re-considered. Turning her gaze to the woods in front of her, Amy pushed aside a small shiver of fear and unease. The woods looked so much more menacing and haunting at night, though it appeared to have so many beautiful sights while the sun was still up; the thought reminded Amy that everything has a bad side to it. Almost as soon as she thought that, an image of Landyn popped into her head. Amy blinked in surprise and then scowled at herself in disgust.

"Honestly Amy, you barely even know the guy. He's just another customer" the pink hedgehog muttered to herself.

**SNAP**.

Amy felt herself tense with fright and fear. Her eyes shot about her surroundings, her eyes scanning for anything or anyone out of the ordinary. Her fearful senses didn't spot anything different-just the normal spooky trees and dark ground and a pair of red eyes as well as the-wait a second! Amy did a double-take.

"_Red eyes?"_ Another shuffling sound sent Amy into another fearful fit of tense shivers and shudders.

"H-h-hello?" Amy swallowed. Her head was beginning to feel dizzy. "Is there anyone there?" Her voice came out in a wavering whisper. Something moved behind her: whipping around, Amy pulled out her hammer-twice its usual size-and opened her mouth ready to scream as her eyes took in the monstrous beast ready to devour her!

"GET BACK BEFORE I-uh…a rabbit?" Amy blinked in surprise and then allowed herself a nervous chuckle. Her whole body heaved a sigh of relief as the petite hedgehog calmed herself down.

"Just a little rabbit" Amy told herself, "nothing that'll attack me." Waving her hand in a 'shooing' motion, Amy gestured for the forest animal to move on.

"Get on out of here before you attract something bigger" Amy said half-humouredly. The rabbit had been nuzzling the grass, taking no interest in Amy, when it suddenly perked its head and ears up in an alert manner. Its nose twitched and then it took off in a single leap.

An uneasy feeling crept back into Amy's stomach. Her quills stood on end as she felt something behind her. Feeling the fear coming again, the pink hedgehog turned around to see a dark silhouette standing right behind her.

Amy barely had time to scream before she was pushed backwards into a tree trunk; her hammer flew out of her hand, disappearing instantly. Before her brain could summarise what had just happened, her hands were pinned roughly above her head. The dark silhouette held her there, allowing her a second to breath. When Amy got her bearings, her sea green eyes looked up at her attacker. They met a pair of deep blue-coloured ones. Amy instantly recognised them.

"Landyn?" Amy whispered in utter shock. Her opponent flashed a smile in response, showing his white teeth and… fangs? All the colours drained from Amy's face.

"You shouldn't walk alone at night, Amy" the familiar voice said with a chuckle. Amy tried to speak but her mouth had gone dry. She tried to swallow but it was an impossible feat.

"I've been searching for centuries for you Rose; the power to rule the Universe is in my hands, a mere breath away" Amy shut her eyes tight in great discomfort as she felt the stronger hedgehog lean in. She felt his breath on her neck.

"_This isn't real! I'm just dreaming. I had a fear-induced faint or something! This isn't real. Landyn isn't a-a…a vampire!"_

"This isn't real" Amy whispered to herself. Landyn's ear twitched as he picked up her attempt to push the reality away. His mouth formed an amused grin.

"This isn't a dream, Rose. I can feel your fear, I can almost smell your sweet blood" Landyn said. He felt Amy start shaking uncontrollably. A deep laugh emitted from the power-hungry vampire.

"Stay still, this might hurt a bit" Landyn whispered. Amy's breath was coming out in short ragged gasps. Her heart was beating like a hammer as she felt Landyn push her quills out of the way.

The pain was like a bee's sting as he sank his fangs into her fur. All thoughts of her future fled from her mind; her dreams and hopes were nothing more than fantasies now. All she could do was stand there helplessly, unable to fight as he sucked all the strength out of her. The sound of him drinking was all she could hear and all she could feel. Her heart beat was slowing. His left hand slid down to her neck and his right down to her waist to hold her up as the pink hedgehog grew weary. Her hands hung limply by her sides.

"_No. It can't end like this! This can't be it" _Amy screamed in her head as her eyes began to droop. Sleep would numb the pain and make it easier to pass on. It was so tempting to just give in.

"_NO! I can't give-in. there must be more to my life than this! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" _

With a small war cry, his gloved fist sent Landyn flying six metres away from Amy. Sonic caught the limp hedgehog just before she hit the ground. Blood gushed out of her neck, staining her clothes and running over Sonic's gloved hands. Sonic felt the animal inside him roar in hunger at the sight. With great will-power under the clouded moon, Sonic tore his eyes away from the dainty hedgehog and gently laid her on the ground. The blue vampire turned to face Landyn, ready for a fight.

Amy felt the strong gentle hands lay her down on the ground. Her sight was blurred and hazy as more and more blood continued to stream out of her neck; her dizzy head was slowly losing the battle for consciousness. She was barely aware of her saviour standing protectively in front of her.

Landyn had been shocked by the surprising hit and it took him several moments to understand what had happened. When he finally made sense of why he was face down on the ground, his nose detected the scent hedgehog he loathed more than anything else. With fresh anger, Landyn pushed himself up onto his feet and turned to face his foe. The blue hedgehog in the dark green cloak and with striking green eyes stood between him and Amy.

Glaring at his arch enemy, Landyn wiped the blood from his muzzle.

"The Mobian is mine, Sonic!" Landyn growled aggressively. The blue hedgehog didn't move. Sonic's silence agitated Landyn and so with a snarl, he charged the blue vampire. With speed exceeding his own, Sonic met Landyn's fists, blocking them with his own. The two vampires were locked in that position, struggling to throw the other backwards.

"You'll not touch this hedgehog. She belongs to me" Sonic warned. Landyn smirked.

"Not yet she isn't!" With a strong effort, Landyn managed to throw Sonic back a few feet. Taking the chance, the yellow vampire dashed over to the pink hedgehog lying on the ground. Sonic was faster and beat Landyn to her. Standing between Amy and Landyn once again, Sonic prepared himself for the oncoming hedgehog: he closed his eyes with grim determination, but the never came. Opening his green eyes in confusion, Sonic saw Landyn cursing in pain on the ground a few metres to his left side; the vampire's hand holding his side.

"Need a hand?" a friendly voice asked. Sonic turned his head the other way to see his friend Tails walk into view; in the fox's hand was an old prototype of a garlic blaster; the smell of the putrid herb made Sonic's stomach lurch. The hedgehog merely smiled his thanks to his friend before turning back to Landyn.

The hedgehog had fresh blood flowing from his side*. His fangs flashed in an angry snarl.

"This isn't over, Sonic! That Rose will be mine!" And with that the yellow hedgehog tore off into the night. Sonic and Tails stood, staring after him.

"So that's Landyn" Tails said. Sonic merely grunted and turned around to the pink hedgehog at his feet. He bent down and pulled a bandage from his cloak.

"Are you alright with that?" Tails asked his friend worriedly. Sonic nodded as he put Amy's head on his lap. The blood flow was slowly beginning to cease.

"I can manage, so long as the moon doesn't-" Sonic froze as he felt his stomach lurch in ravishing hunger. The dark clouds that had covered the moon were drifting away, revealing the moon's light. Sonic felt something inside him urge him to feed.

"Sonic? Are you sure you're alright?" Tails' voice went in one ear and out the other: all the vampire could hear was Amy's heart still pumping. His mouth opened slightly, his fangs seemed to lengthen as the thought of satisfying his never-ending hunger filled Sonic's mind.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Tails worried voice sounded distant. The blue vampire was transfixed on the blood still flowing from the pink hedgehog's neck. Sonic swallowed with hunger and started to lean in towards Amy.

**THUNK.**

Tails' fist snapped Sonic out of his trance. With horror Sonic realised what he'd been about to do.

"You've got a hard head" Tails muttered. Sonic stared down at the pink hedgehog in his arms. Her delicate face displayed her innocence. The key to living a normal life was in his arms. The words of Mystic Marlie's prophecy came back to him:

'_To be rid of you Vampire heritage, you must search for and capture the tender heart of faithfulness and drink of the Beloved Pink Rose's blood.'_

"She's not a rose" Sonic thought aloud. Tails looked up at his friend with confusion.

"Come again?" the fox asked. Sonic breathed out a sigh and shook his head.

"You'd better take care of her. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was" Sonic said changing the subject. The blue hedgehog stood up with Amy in his arms. Tails took the petite hedgehog and the bandage from Sonic.

The fox quickly wrapped the bandage around the pink hedgehog's bleeding neck.

"She's lost a lot of blood" Tails stated. "I'm sure Mrs Hazel and her daughter can fix that back at the castle though." Sonic nodded his agreement.

"There's no one with such skills as Mrs Hazel. We'll leave for Meraldo tonight" Sonic declared.

* * *

**There you go, folks. As I said earlier:**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and alert me of any grammatical errors or parts I could've done better in and stuff! I want to make this story as enjoyable as it can be for you guys!**

**The more reviews I receive the faster he up-dates and the more feed-back notes I get, the better the chapters will be.**

**Thanks**

**T.T.F.N (Ta Ta For Now)**

**Quillink14**


End file.
